Betrayal
by D-sama
Summary: 7th year.Voldermort blackmails Ron by kidnapeing his sister. Ron has to bring harry to voldermort but when he starts to like his postition with voldermort what happens! R&R Please! Please! i just want one review to make me happy! Previously WindDragoon
1. BlackMail

Hey guys long time since I did a fan fic! Well any way like always I don't own anything Sad aint it.  
  
Betrayal  
  
********************************************************  
  
" So it's a deal?" asked a voice " yes." a voice hissed " you better not fail me."the voice hissed again "don't forget your half of the deal v- vol- Voldermort." he said wincing at the mention of his name. "Yes Mr. Weasly, and you'll get your sister back." Voldermort hissed again with an evil chuckle in his voice.  
Ron glared at Voldermort deeply and called out into the cavern " I'll be back Ginny! I'll get you out of here!" Ron took one more look at Voldermort and left while Voldermort just grinned.  
  
Harry walked his trolley along the crowded walk way to platform nine and three quarters. He saw a familiar face walking around the platform as if looking for some one. Harry struggled to get a little closer and soon realized it was Hermione. He grinned wildly as he pushed towards. " Hermione!" he called out loudly, everyone looked at him but turned away again as soon as they seen hermione pushing her own trolley towards him. "Hey Harry!" hermione smiled as she came to a stop.  
  
Crookshanks was clinging onto the trolley walking in and out of his cage. Hermione rolled her eyes at Crookshanks and locked him inside the cage and walked toward the platform, waving her hand to tell her to come with her.  
  
Harry started walking behind her when he finally noticed her. Her womanly curves had completely filled in and her formally bushy hair was now silky and straight. Her teeth were now completely straight and she had no buck teeth. Harry knew right away she'd be the most wanted girl in the 7th year. He realized hermione was trying to talk to him by the big sigh she gave. " Harry!" hermione complained, " Are you listening!"  
  
Harry gave her a blank look causing another sigh from hermione. " Harry what am I going to do with you." hermione sighed waving her index finger by Harry's nose. " Harry I've got my letter and I've become head girl!" Harry didn't expect any better " that's great hermione! I knew you'd be head girl!" Harry said grinning. Hermione looked at him closely and her smile disappeared. "Harry I know your hiding some from me." she glared at him and Harry just grinned more.  
  
Her glare disappeared and she gave a girlish scream of delight. " Harry don't tell me you've become head boy?!" Harry grinned and nodded, hermione almost knocked him down by jumping on him giving him a bear hug. Harry felt a blush coming on while hermione kept talking. "Harry that's great! I didn't expect any less than you!" she quickly got off him. " So Harry, where's Ron?" Harry felt a pang of jealously but he quickly shook off the feeling.  
  
" I don't know he was right behind me and said he had to make a quick stop some where," Harry said shrugging. Hermione started looking around and glanced at her watch " well he better hurry or he's going to miss the train". Ron came running up behind Harry trying to catch his breath. " So- sorry guys I'm lat- late. I had to go do something" Harry nodded and then he felt a sharp skull shattering pain in his head.  
  
" Erg." Harry gasped holding onto his scar. Hermione quickly looked at Harry. " Harry what's wrong?" Harry looked at her and tried to answer, " I'm fine. really, and do you think its voldermort again?" Ron looked away trying not to bring too much attention to him. Harry and hermione paid no mind to him.  
  
" Good job lucious.though we were too late, the plan has gone into action" voldermort hissed. Lucious smiled under his mask and bowed to his master. "Thank you master. with those wretched muggles gone, Harry will have no home to go to and be left to go to that poor excuse of a wizard family" Voldermort smiled with his red eyes glinting in the dark "good this year Harry potter will fall."  
  
Harry, Ron, and hermione walked through the platform and loaded up on the train. Found a booth to go into and sat down " so Harry tell me what happened over your summer?" hermione asked  
  
Heylo! People! It's a lil short but don't worry it'll get a lot longer! Tell me what ya think and gimme some hints I sence an impending writers block. My first chappie in a whole year! So please don't be too harsh on me! ^ ^ r&r! 


	2. Train Danger

Hey guys! Chappie 2 is here at last! On with the story!  
Betrayal  
Harry looked up at Hermione  
  
"Well, the same as the last year, I went to Ron's over the summer." Harry paused " he sent me a letter, he said it was urgent that I go there". Harry laughed slightly " like he had to tell me twice to go" Hermione laughed slightly while Ron was trying to act asleep. Harry's smile fell slightly " then he sent another letter last week telling me to leave with Ron to diagon alley, for once I agree with Ron a bout dumbledore, he really is off his rocker" (sorry I got a little bored here) Hermione rolled her eyes at him and then spoke "speaking of Ron, where's Ginny?" she started to nudge Ron awake.  
  
Ron opened his eyes slowly as he faked waking up. " Wha- what'd you say?" Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron and sighed " what's with you guys today. you guys keep zoning out on me". Harry blushed slightly "sorry." Hermione continued " well Ron where's Ginny?" Ron's eyes shot open as he suddenly realized he didn't know how to get over this. "Err.. Umm." Ron stated as he started to think.  
  
"Well?" Hermione and Harry said in union. " Well.umm she's with Fred and gorge! yea. that's it." Ron decided " she'll be back later in the year!" Ron finished panicky. Hermione just shrugged "oh well". "So Hermione what'd you do this summer?" Harry asked as the train started. "Nothing, that's the problem," Hermione sighed, " I've been so bored! Without you guys I would have gone insane!" Hormone yelled. Harry laughed at her lightly while Ron didn't say anything.  
  
Hermione turned towards the door as she heard footsteps coming towards them. Harry sighed and put up 5 fingers while Ron just sighed. "5." Harry began, "4" Hermione said, " 3" Ron said "2" they said together, and finally they said one as the compartment door opened. " Well, well, well, if it isn't Mudblood, Potter, and Weasly" Malfoy said grinning. Ron's face was beat red while Hermione and Harry just glared at him. " What? Nothing to say?" Ron's face seemed to get his color back while he pulled up his sleeve to show a tattoo on his upper arm. (The mark of the death eater)  
  
Malfoy took one look at it and nodded silently.  
************************FlashBack****************************  
"Then you are now amongst my ranks in my army of the death eaters." Voldermort hissed as he took out his wand and pointed it at Ron's arm. A blinding red light covered the room as Ron started to scream in pain. The light died down and a scar of a skull was left on his left arm.  
  
**************************Endofflashback*********************  
  
Nobody noticed the scar thankfully as Draco grinned while he looked at his watch (just pretend they had watches there!). "Well I best be off.. See you later maybe.." He grinned and left the compartment  
  
"What do you think that was about Harry" Hermione asked. "I'm not sure but he's probably got something up his sleeve." Harry sighed.  
  
As the train rounded a mountain, the train started to shake lightly and then came to a complete stop. "What's happening?" Hermione shouted panicky. They all drew their wands when Harry grasped is scar and feel to the floor. " He's. he's near." Harry gasped while Ron helped him up.  
  
Harry felt like his head was going to split in too as he seen a green light showing through the window of their compartment. They opened the compartment door slightly to see what was going on. They gasped when they opened the door; Hermione was white with fear as Harry was white as a ghost. A death eater was there with a dementor next to him sucking the soul out of Neville and dropping him to the floor while the death eater finished him off with the Avada Kedavra killing curse. (The dementor just takes the soul so the victim is still alive)  
  
Harry grabbed his head and fell to the floor screaming. Voices rushing through his head all at once. The dementor took one last look at Neville's cold lifeless body and turned too Harry's compartment and almost smiled as it put it's hood on and gilded over to it with the death eater next to it.  
  
Harry barely picked up his wand as the door opened. The voices continued rushing through his head as he stood up. His pain turned to anger and all the voices went away. The dementor stepped in and Harry immediately took action. He sent a potranus spell so strong it was blown away. Harry half drained stood up again and sent a fury of spells at the death eater sending him back before he could react back Into Neville's room and out of the drain. (He smashed through it)  
  
Harry kneed down drained of energy gasping for air. Hermione stood up again eyes still widen with terror and shock and helped Harry up. " Harry we've got to get out of here. and now" Hermione gasped.  
CLIFFY! MUWHAHAHAHAHHA good bad tell me if I should continue love ya guys lots R&R Peace out 


	3. Living!

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated for so long. I don't have that much free time in the day So it's going to take me sometime to come up with chapters. Look on the bright side I don't have writers block! ^ ^" Well anyway enough of my dribble on with the fic!!!  
  
Harry nodded feebly still keeping his wand out. Ron looked around confused. " He would have told me about this." Ron thought. Harry looked at Ron and then Hermione. "Are you guys ok?" Harry said still trying to catch his breath, Hermione looked down at her leg "nothing but a scratch." he leg had a huge gash on it. (Hard to picture.*shudders*) "But Hermione! It's no." Harry and Ron tried to protest but Hermione cut them short. "It's nothing really. well don't just stand there! We need to get out of here!" Hermione shouted.  
  
Harry looked out the compartment door and gasped. " The train is swarming with death eaters and dementors.!"  
  
A death eater turned around and caught a glance of Harry and grinned. He pointed he wand at Harry and was about to shout out a curse when Harry lifted his wand and stunned him, but from Harry's view he looked out cold. Hermione and Ron walked out next with their wands out. Hermione reacted the worst when she saw the havoc that went on outside the compartments. There was ear splitting screaming coming from everywhere.  
  
Harry checked on 2 of the other compartments but sorrows soon filled him, as he found out they were dead. He looked down at the ground and then fell to the ground as the train started to shake again. Hermione fell down on top of Harry while Ron fell down next to them. Ron got up holding onto the walls to brace him as he looked out a compartment window. " The trains falling of the tracks!!!" he yelled. Harry put a protective arm around Hermione's waist and with his other arm he shielded her as the train stopped shaking and plummeted off the tracks and fell into the woods down below. The crash nearly crippled the whole train leaving dents everywhere.  
  
Ron barely stood up as he wiped the blood from his forehead and looked around. Harry was the next to rise looking extremely shaken. Hermione didn't rise at all; it took Harry a few moments to notice she was unconscious. "Hermione!!!" Harry gasped as he bent down again and tried to shake her awake. Ron looked outside the door again starting to panic slightly "Harry we still got to get out of here." he said looking back at Harry.  
  
Harry nodded feebly and lifted Hermione up and cradled her in his arms. Ron led the way out of the compartment with his wand out looking for survivors carefully. Even though Ron was under Voldemort's protection he still felt that he was in danger.  
  
Harry heard a sob coming from the middle of the train. Ron rushed ahead hearing it also looking for the cause of the noise. He looked into the compartments all around them but found no one. Ron heard the sound get louder and he neared the end of the compartments. He looked into the final compartment and found Pravati, and Lavander inside the compartment.  
  
They looked at Ron in fear and then their expressions changed instantly to relief. "Thank goodness there's other survivors!" lavander sobbed as she stood up and hugged Ron. Harry looked at Ron and raised an eyebrow while Ron tried to pry lavander off of him.  
  
Lavander let go of Ron reluctantly; her face turned to fear again and looked around. "We have to et out of here! it's not safe there's death eaters and dementors!" she wailed. Pravati nodded enthusiastically. "First we got to see if there's anymore survivors, we're better in numbers incase dementors are still around. They cant apprate like us" (I dun know how to spell that.)  
  
After about 20 minutes of searching they found only about 35 more people. Harry sat down laying Hermione down on his lap "there's so many students in hogwarts. how can we only end up with 35?" Harry asked Ron. The other survivors were very depressed, shaken, and afraid. Ron looked at them and then back to Harry not saying anything.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione's untouched face. She had a few cuts and a small bruise on her cheek yet she still looked remarkably beautiful to him. He reached down and brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes and continued to look at her. "You know she hasn't moved at all since the train fell.  
  
Ron sat on a window, (the train was on it's side) "do you think we should move out now Harry?" Harry nodded before turning his attention to the survivors. "Stock up on all the food you can from the trolley, we'll be leaving in five minutes" Harry sighed.  
  
Draco Malfoy stepped out of the crowd and glared at Harry. He like nothing had happened. He had no cuts, scraps, or bruises. "Who died and made you leader potter." Draco said shortly. "You don't even know which way to go, you'd probably get us all killed." Harry looked up at him and glared back " and how bout you malfoy? You know anyway to get back to hogwarts?"  
  
Draco walked a little closer to him, his eyes never wandering. " Yes as a matter of fact I do potter, fallow the tracks!" Draco exclaimed. Harry just looked back at him " yes and do you know which way to go from the tracks? For all we know we could have twisted". Draco looked as if he was going to hex Harry but instead he just shouted " go ahead think what you want potter! But all those who want to go the right way fallow me!" Draco said while walking toward the trolley. Everyone else fallowed to stock up on food but almost half the survivors left with malfoy.  
  
Harry stood up cradling Hermione in his arms again "ok time to go, wands out and in ready position." Ron lead the way through the train as Harry fallowed while everyone one else stayed in a tight circle. The injured stayed inside the circle but they still had they're wands out. The group went straightforward seeing the tracks malfoy made going backwards thinking Harry was probably right that the train flipped. Bye nightfall everyone was exhaughsted and decided to make camp but nothing went well.  
  
Harry made a shelter using magic to splinter a tree and make a large igloo out of pieces of bark and wood. While Ron and half the other people went out to gather firewood.  
  
Ron looked around the campsite they were building and quietly moved into an oblivious part of the woods. His arm burned in pain as he grabbed his arm and ran for the nearest pond. He got to a small one not far off from the campsite and looked at his arm that held the dark mark. The mark was glowing and he looked into the pond. As shadow covered the pond and then red eyes shot out in the middle and began to speak.  
  
"Weasly you have done well." a cold voice hissed, " the young malfoy told me of your doing, you have long to go but I know you will do well." Voldemort hissed. Ron felt a pang of proud ness in his heart but quickly shook it off. "However if you do fail you will be punished.report to me when you make it back to hogwarts. go north for five days and you will be there"  
Ron felt a little nervous and afraid but then suddenly remembered about his sister "is my sister ok! If you touched her." Ron threatened. The red eyes in the middle of the lake glared at him "you are not in a position to be making threats to me weasly." voldemort hissed. Ron said nothing and just continued to listen "do not fail me.." Voldemort said as his face faded away from the pond.  
  
Ron just looked at the pond then stood up. And headed back to the campsite yelling " hey guys I found water!"  
  
Voldie's layer..  
  
Draco walked up to voldermort with fear in his eyes. He bowed down and spoke "Milord.. Do you think it was wise to trust the weasley?" Voldemort looked down at him "you dare question me!" he said with his force booming. Malfoy cowered slightly "no, no, of course not! I was just simply saying-" voldemort cut him off "enough! Take the other slytherins that came with you to the training room start they're training and brand them with the mark" malfoy bowed before walking away again.  
  
Voldermort looked at all his followers bowing down before him. His red eyes glinted in the darkness. "Find the rest of the weasleys.. Bring them here to me" he hissed. His followers bowed and walked out of his site.  
  
Dun dun dun..! What's guna happen! I want reviews!!!! Peace out! 


	4. The Weasly's Woes

Hey guys I want some reviews! But first before I continue I must claim I don't own anything, sooo.. Let the story begin!  
  
"Let us go!!!" Molly Weasly yelled. "Shut it wench! Curcio!" the death eater shouted as Mrs. Weasly yelled out in pain. Fred and Gorge struggled against 2 other death eater grips while Mr.Weasly tried to put up a fight and got knocked out.  
  
"Filthy Scum!" gorge spat and spit at the death eater's mask. The death eater just looked at him and pointed his wand at him "curcio!!" the death eater yelled. Gorge shouted out but was soon silenced by a harsh voice in the shadows.  
  
"Hello there weasly family. I must say your son is an excellent edition to my dark army." voldemort hissed. Fred and gorge stopped moving as well as Mrs. Weasly and looked toward Voldemort. Mrs. Weasly just gasped " Vol-vol-." her voice gave way and she fainted. "None of our brothers would join your army!" Fred yelled out into the darkness. "No, no you're mistaken. Your brother Ronald Weasly has join our ranks and he has done well so far. in 4 more days he will lead Harry potter to hogwarts which is most vulnerable. Dumbledore will not live much longer. his age has finally caught up with him" Voldemort finished. Gorge mouth was hanging open in shock when he finally spoke up " there's no way Ron would do that! You cant prove anything!" Gorge shouted.  
  
A death eater pushed Fred and Gorge forward and then pushed their heads to look at a small puddle on the floor. They both gasped as the water started to form images. "that looks like Ron!" Fred shouted. They both stood quite and continued to watch  
  
Yesterday  
  
"hey guys I found some water!!!" Ron yelled as he ran back to the campsite. Harry looked away from Hermione and looked at Ron. "great but by tommarow morning we are going to have to leave. If there are any Death eaters left around here or dementors, it's best we do not stay in one spot." Harry finished. Some of the group moaned while others said nothing. Ron was annoyed that people put their own comfort before the survival of the group. Before he could say anything Harry spoke, "If we're going to survive we're going to have to make sacrifices! Like this for example! If your going to moan and groan bout making a trip that your life depends on, you might as well be left behind!"  
  
Everyone stopped complaining afterwards. About an hour later they all decided they should sleep. "alright Ron and I will take the first shift, then Seamus and Pravati.." He continued. Harry carried Hermione inside the wooden igloo and laid her down. The group fallowed and Harry walked out.  
  
Ron looked at Harry nervously not making eye contact. Harry obviously noticed "Ron is something wrong?". Ron started to panic "NO! err..no, no Harry, nothings wrong! Why do you ask?". Harry shrugged than grinned "you've been acting strange since you got on the train. wait, let me guess." Ron was getting more nervous by the second, had he found out?! Harry continued "it's a girl right?" Ron sighed in relief, he hadn't found out but he might as well play along.  
  
"errr yeah, it's a girl" Ron began, "well common then? Tell me who?" Harry asked eagerly. "ummm, Hermione?" Ron said watching Harry's eager smile fade. "oh.." Harry just looked at the ground and stopped talking. Ron got an idea 'could it be Harry like Hermione? Hmmm I could use this to my advantage.' he thought 'the Dark Lord should be pleased. not only will I hand Harry over, but he'll be weak, depressed, and in his most vulnerable state, Harry wont stand a chance..'  
  
Ron's eyes widened as he realized what he was thinking, he tried to shake the thoughts out of his head but the bind on him by those thoughts was too strong. He was beginning to slip into darkness.  
  
Voldies place  
  
Gorge gaped at what he was seeing "no this can be true.no Ron. no Ron! Don't do this!". Fred looked up with his eyes brimming in tears and then a question struck him "how do you know what he is thinking.?" voldemort looked down at him and let out a sinister chuckle. "when they get branded with the mark it creates a mental bond between me and them. I know where they are, what they're doing, and what they're thinking. few traitors have severed the link but we find them anyway." voldemort hissed.  
  
"Ron no." they both whispered as voldemort looked down at them. "take them to their family" voldemort said with his red eyes glinting maliciously down at them. The 2 death eaters lifted them up and took their wands then snapped them. They then lifted them up and dragged them down to the lower levels of voldemort's dark castle and threw them into a cell. (yes the place where voldemort is, is a castle, a very old one that no one knows about.. Hidden by a secret keeper. I'll tell you guys in later chapies)  
  
"Fred! Gorge! Oh thank goodness! Your ok!" Ginny sobbed. Gorge looked up and then back down "Ron.". Ginny looked at them through the darkness and felt her way towards them then gave them a hug. "we know. Ron has been corrupted, but hopefully he can turn back before it's to late. he's not totally gone yet"  
  
"How do you know about Ron?" Fred questioned still not looking up. "Charlie told us. everyone's here, mum, dad, Charlie, Percy, and Bill" Ginny stated backing up an sat in a corner.  
  
"we're as good as dead now." Charlie said. Molly who had finally woken up along with her husband said "don't say that Charlie. have faith Ron will get us out of here." "I hope so mom. I hope so." said Charlie doubtfully.  
  
************************************************************************Late r that day  
  
Harry was woken by the sound of loud snoring and looked towards Ron. He picked up a small pebble and threw it at Ron which nailed him in the center of his fore head. Ron made a some sort of gurgling sound and shot straight up looking around. "Who there!" Ron looked nervous but then relaxed as he saw Harry. "I'm surprised you didn't call anyone here with that snoring" said Harry half jokingly. Ron just looked down a little bit flushed and said nothing. "well I guess we fell asleep on the job?" said Harry trying to ease the tension. Ron just shrugged and again, said nothing.  
  
Harry sighed "well I guess we should wake up the others and get going" said Harry as he got up and went to the igloo. Ron Grinned a little "yeah. lets get going."  
  
OH Cliffy! Review im writeing chappies a day and im hopeing for more reviews please help a guy out and review I'd mean a lot! You guys are mah inspirtation! And you know whats even better than a review! Adding this to your fav stories list or adding me to yyour fav athour! I'd be soo happy if you did! And next chappie Herms wakes up! And I smell rebellion! 


End file.
